Long Day
by KeetaRugoPetir
Summary: "The ground was cold.  That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out." Revelation fic. DannyXValarie
1. Chapter 1

_The ground was cold. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out._

Earlier that day.

"Danny it is time to wake up!" Jazz sang as she came into my room. She proceeded towards the window and opened up the blinds. Unfortunately, it was a bright sunny day. The sun burned my bright blue eyes.

"Ughh, Jazz, do you have to do that every morning?" I grumbled.

"Danny you and I both know that you would not get up if I did not force you." She smiled at me.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. I pushed my way in front of Jazz and headed to the bathroom to get ready for school. I glanced at the clock that hung in the hallway. Was it really almost seven-thirty? I better hurry this morning.

I took a quick shower and towel-dried my hair. I knew combing it would do nothing to help the messiness. Whatever I did to it, it still stood up on the top of my head and into my face. I spread deodorant on and put a typical outfit on consisting of a t-shirt and light jeans. Sam was always telling me that I needed to spice my usual outfit up a bit and try something different, but I liked what I wore and I am not going to change it.

I went downstairs to the smell of eggs and toast. Yuck. I hated toast, and I was not a huge fan of eggs. Especially if my mom made them. I went to the cupboard and pulled out of box of cereal. I poured it into a bowl.

"Danny, remember that I want to see you do well in school so don't be late!" My mom ordered me as I chewed my cereal. My mom always wants me to do well in school. Something about being the son of two scientists kinda puts a lot of pressure on your schoolwork. Plus Jazz was always getting good grades and had good studying habits. I mostly just wanted to go through the day without getting hit by Dash Baxter.

"Yeah mom, I know." I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

"Sweetie," she grabbed my chin and made it so I had to look in her eyes. "It is okay to tell me when I am being hard on you. I would not be upset if you told me I was." She half-smiled.

I did not want to tell her that I felt pressured. It would break her heart if she found out that I wished she would just leave me alone.

"No mom, I am fine." I told her. But if I did not move I was going to be late to school! I grabbed my purple backpack and ran out of the kitchen. "Bye mom, love you!" I shouted to her on my way out.

Once out on the street, I ran to an alley. Not looking, I changed into my alter-ego, Danny Phantom. I then flew to school at, well, I would say almost 112 miles per hour.

Nathan POV

Every time I see her all, my heart melts and I just want to be with her for the rest of my life. She is as beautiful as a Greek goddess sent down from Mount Olympus by Zeus himself. She walked with the essence of a graceful swan flying over a peaceful lake.

It is Valerie. She is the love of my life. I would do anything to be with her, just to hear her speak with the smoothness of a steady stream gliding over a small pebble. I love her.

I was thinking all this as I walked to school. I only lived about two blocks from Casper High where I was a freshman. On my way, while thinking about Valerie, I saw Danny Fenton running down the sidewalk on the other side of the street. Danny was also a freshman at the same school as me.

Normally, I did not mind Danny. But nowadays, I see him with Valerie more and more. And it irked me. They flirted nonstop in the hallways, during class, and at lunch.

They always leave class at the same time too. They both ask to be excused or to go to the restroom. I know they don't really go there because I went shortly after them once and neither of them was anywhere to be seen. I even looked in both bathrooms. They probably went to some obscure place to make out or whatever. These thoughts stewed in my soul and reveled there.

Anyway, I saw Danny Fenton running into a dark alley. I wondered what he was going in there for. Maybe it was drugs or something dangerous.

I proceeded to the alley and peered around the corner. I could not believe what I saw! Danny threw his arms up in the air, and muttered something about ghosts. Then he turned into one. And immediately I recognized the ghost he turned into. It was none other than the so-called hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom!


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz POV

I had gotten to school early today, that is, earlier than usual. I wanted to talk Mr. Valdez, my chemistry teacher, about getting the assignments for the entire week. I liked to be ahead of schedule. Procrastination is something that is out of the question for me.

I have even filled out all of my college applications and sent them just to be sure I was ahead of schedule. Some colleges have even admitted me early for next year. However, I want to finish all of high school and graduate with my class.

The people in my class sometimes think of me as a stuck snob. It goes back to grade school where they made fun of the way I acted. They stole the day's science homework I was doing from me during recess and then the boys taunted me with the chant, 'Jazz is a spaz.' That is something I will never forget.

But anyway, I was going to ask Mr. Valdez if I could get these assignments when I looked out the second story classroom window and saw a certain ghost flying by. I waved nonchalantly, and he waved back with a smile. A look of realization came across his face, and he stopped smiling and flew away. I watched him fly up onto the roof and out of sight.

I turned to Mr. Valdez and asked for the homework. He gave it to me. As the bell rang, Mr. Valdez called me an exceptional student and I left the room for class.

I ran into Danny in the hallway on the way. It was like he came out of nowhere. I internally face-palmed myself for thinking the latter. Of course he came out of nowhere, he was just a ghost! Sometimes I could be so dumb.

"Hey watch where you're going, Jazz!" He gasped.

"Better hurry to class Danny I don't think you can afford to be late anymore."

"How would you know that?"

"Wait, what? What are you talking about? I gotta go!" I then rushed to my first hour class thinking of how stupid I was being this morning.

**AN: Hello readers. Sorry this is short, I understand your pain! But I want to keep this story moving and I don't want readers to become impatient with me. Anyway, I read your reviews and I want to address one thing. Mikey is the one that is in love with Valerie, not Nathan. I know, I thought it was the otherway around too and I wrote it like that at first but after I researched Wikipedia, I saw that it was indeed Mikey. But I might have to watch DP again to be sure. Thanks for reading this. Much appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Danny POV

Great, I thought sarcastically. I was going to be late again. Stupid Jazz, she is always saying that she's trying to help, but in reality, she is just making my life harder. If I did not run into her this morning, I would have made on time to Mr. Lancer's English class. But, right after the starting bell rang, I skidded into class. Five seconds earlier and I would have been fine.

Whatever. I took the daily scolding from Mr. Lancer on how I should be more responsible and show up to class on time.

I actually would not mind school, except now I have no time for it. Stupid portal, why did it have to make me a half-ghost? Why do I have to be the freaky kid with ghost powers? It could have easily been Sam or Tucker. But no, it turned me into the thing that my parents despise not to mention most of Amity Park.

Now I hunt and fight ghosts. And I will for the rest of my life unless I figure out a way to get rid of these powers.

I will never tell them. That would only make things worse. They would hate me and dissect me. I shuddered at the thought. At this point I was lost in thought. I know I will never be able to pay attention in this class.

I glanced over at Sam. She was cutely drawing doodles in her notebook with a smirk on her face. My eyes shifted to Tucker who was trying to take notes while playing on his iPhone. I stared at Valerie for a while. She was also taking notes. I then tried to decipher what notes everybody was taking. While looking from my notebook to the notes I saw Nathan, staring at me.

Nathan POV

I could not help but stare at Danny for the rest of the class hour. Between seeing his little secret and going to class, I could not help but wonder how on earth he became the infamous Danny Phantom.

However, I did notice that the two had very similar characteristics. Same body shape, hair style, and voice. They even shared the same first name. How could anyone miss that?

More importantly, how could his parents miss it? They must not know because I have seen them try to hunt their own son down and dissect him or something. For being self-proclaimed ghost hunters they sure did not do a very good job.

I knew I should feel bad for Danny. His parents both loved and hated him. That had to be hard. He probably had to lie to them constantly. How else would they not know?

But these feelings were quickly masked by pure jealousy when I saw him staring at Valerie for the entire period. Then I saw that he noticed me staring at him. I quickly panicked inside and looked away.

Danny POV

Why would Nathan be staring at me? I hardly talk to this kid. Something was up. People do not just stare at others. But I shrugged it off. It probably was not a big deal. Maybe he was just taking notice that I liked Valerie and upset. Well he got his chance (actually chances) to ask her out and she said no (more than once might I add.)

But it still bugged me that he stared at me like I was a display in a museum. I figured I should talk to him. It probably would not end well but I know that it must be done.

After an eternity, class finally got out. I routinely went to my locker and opened it up. I put my books in my locker and grabbed the ones for my next class. I had biology next and the only thing good about that class was Sam.

I heard footsteps behind me and instinctively I quickly turned around and punched the intruder. The person cried out with pain. Once it became clear who the person was, I apologized.

"Danny, why did you just punch me?" Nathan asked the boy while he was holding his nose with both hands with a knowing look on his face.

"Nathan, I am so sorry! I, um, I-I thought you were somethi-one else." I told him. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," he inspected his hands. "It's just a stupid bloody nose. Where did you learn to punch so hard?" His asked with his eyes in almost a distant glaze as if he was recalling a memory from a long time ago.

Danny paused for a millisecond. "My, uh, parents taught me how to fight." He insisted to the nerd. "You know, you might want to try the school nurse. Why don't I take you there now?"

Nathan eyed Danny and then responded. "Sure, why not?" The two headed down the hallway to the school nurse. No words were exchanged for the rest of the time, Nathan was thinking hard during the entire trip.


End file.
